


Storylines Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nike has visions of what's to come.  But not always of things she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> My summary skills suck as is rather evident in this first chapter. The story really picks up in fourth year but I needed to show everyone's first meeting so the first few chapters are year 1. Feedback is always welcome, the less I hear the less I write.

_And all this time, while the world passes us by_

_What will we leave behind, but the pages of our lives?_

_And if we take our time, I bet we can all find_

_The things in life worth living for_

~ Nike ~

She was in a room she didn't recognize. That was strange, she knew she was dreaming but it was rare that she dreamed of something so unknown. Usually her dreams were about everyday things that she was familiar with or with scenes from the books and games she read and played or on occasion memories of her parents. She looked around the room trying to take in every detail possible. From experience she knew that since she didn't know where she was that meant that this wasn't just a dream but a vision. She seemed to be a sitting room of some kind but it was extremely fancy, not somewhere she would usually go. Everything was white and gray with little splashes of green every so often. She was alone in the room but she had the feeling she was waiting for someone to return. She looked down at herself and was a little surprised to find herself significantly older than she really was, she had to be at least sixteen if not older. She wore black leggings under a dark blue skirt and her shirt was gray made of a very silky material. Her arms were covered by a lightweight black sweater and she wore black pumps. She heard a noise from the doorway behind her and turned to see two people coming into the room but before she could make out any defining features she woke.

Nike shook her head. She hated when she had incomplete visions. This one had to be the worst, usually her visions weren't so far in the future and she really wasn't sure she liked the future her much, too classy, she much preferred her gamer tees and jeans and her converse to the leggings, skirts and heels that future her had worn. She did however really want to know who those people had been and what she had been doing there. She sat up looking around for her clock to see what time it was and realized she had fallen asleep finishing a mix, her laptop was still on her legs and she was still dressed. Sighing she saved the mix and closed her laptop and made her way over to her small walk in closet to change out of her jeans.

When she crawled back into bed she glanced at the clock trying to determine how much sleep she would get if she went to sleep immediately, they had to be at King's Cross at nine the next morning so she and Druid could catch the train for their first year at Hogwarts. She smiled at the thought. She had never dreamed she'd be lucky enough to join her cousin and had been so jealous when she heard his letter had come, but then there had been one for her as well. Her aunt continued to tell her she was being ridiculous, that of course she was a witch, her visions had proved that from an early age, but even so Nike was ecstatic. She fell asleep imagining how happy her parents would have been for her if they were still here.

 

~ Corbin ~

She sighed as she carried her large and heavy trunk down the long flight of stairs. She was happy to be starting school but she sure didn't like the trip from her room at the top of the house to the kitchen on the bottom floor. She was three steps from the bottom when she felt something very hard hit her in the back and she somersaulted forward over her trunk and onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Looking up she saw her twin brother looking horrified. “I'm so sorry Corb I didn't mean to it was Scabbers, he jumped out of my pocket while I was coming down and I tried to catch him but I dropped my trunk.” He rushed down the last few stairs to help her up and pick up their fallen trunks. Just as he stood hers up it was knocked over again by their little sister who was flying down the stairs screaming about something their older brothers had done to her jumper, which to Corbin looked no different than normal. She looked at her twin who sighed and bent to pick up her trunk again. She smiled at him “don't worry Ron, I know you didn't mean to, lets just get out of the way before mum comes through to kill Fred and George.” He grinned and nodded and together they carried their trunks out of the house and put them in the trunk of their father's old Ford Angelina. Corbin frowned wistfully at their older brother's brooms which were already packed away, she would love to be able to take hers, but first years weren't allowed to have brooms and they weren't allowed to play for the house team either, which defeated the purpose anyway, not to mention her preferred position was filled already by her brothers.

Thirty minutes later all her siblings, well all of them who still lived at home, and her mum were piled into the car and on their way to King's Cross. It was a cramped ride and she couldn't have been happier when they finally arrived and she didn't have to listen to Percy lecture her and Ron about what they should and shouldn't do once they got to Hogwarts. It took them a good amount of time to get all their stuff out of the trunk and get inside the station and they were close to running late. Percy, Fred and George had gone through the barrier and she and Ron were about to go when a boy with messy black hair and taped glasses stopped her mum to ask how to get through. Corbin frowned, the boy must be muggleborn to not know how to get through but why wouldn't his parents have come with him? She had seen muggles on platform 9 ¾ before so she knew it was allowed. Once they all went through her mum took her time to say goodbye to them all while Fred and George put their trunks on the train. When they came back they were going on about how they had met Harry Potter. She was so excited, she hadn't realized he was her age! She couldn't wait to meet him, Ron looked pretty excited too but at the same time he looked a little worried. Knowing her brother he was worried someone famous like Harry Potter wouldn't want anything to do with the youngest boy of such a poor family. She knew how he felt.

After she hugged her mum and Ginny, and Ron had gotten their mum to leave his nose alone the two of them got on the train. They walked slowly down the corridor but every compartment they came across was full until finally they found one that had only one occupant. Ron pushed past her a little and looked at the boy, who happened to be the one who'd asked them for help getting onto the platform, “do you mind? Everywhere else is full.” The boy shook his head and gestured to the bench across from him, “not at all”. Once they sat Ron introduced himself and me “I'm Ron, Ron Weasley and this is my twin sister Corbin.” The boy looked between us a moment and then smiled, “I'm Harry, Harry Potter.” Ron gaped a bit then asked, “So do you really have the...” he pointed to his forehead, “scar?” I nudged him in the ribs hard, he could be so rude sometimes. But Harry just pulled up his bangs and showed us with a small grin.

 

~ Druid ~

They had been so late getting to the station. Nike had actually been up and ready to go but they had an argument with his mum about taking all three cats to school with them as well as their owl. Eventually he and Nike had won but by the time they got to the station they barely had time to say goodbye and get on board before the train had pulled out. Now they were wandering the train trying to find room somewhere. Finally they came to a compartment with three people in it, they looked like they might be first years too. Two of them were sitting together a boy and girl, he had bright ginger hair and blue eyes, she had darker red hair but her eyes were the same. Across from them was a boy with really messy black hair and round glasses that had tape on them as if they had been broken. He stuck his head in the compartment, “you mind if we sit here?” They all shook their heads, he turned to tell Nike to come in but she was gone. He shrugged and sat down next to the black haired boy. He shook hands with all of them as they introduced themselves. The two red heads were twins, Weasley's, his father had mentioned theirs a few times and he sounded like a cool guy. The other boy was none other than Harry Potter. Druid was so excited, he couldn't wait to tell Nike, but for now he made himself play it cool, he didn't want them to think he was pathetic or anything.

 

~ Draco ~

He had found himself an empty compartment for the ride to school, shortly after he was joined by Crabbe and Goyle, he had met them before, their fathers knew his and he knew they'd all be in the same house. He was just beginning to tell them about the new broom his father had bought him and how stupid the rule that first years couldn't have brooms was when a girl appeared in the doorway. He had seen her when he was saying goodbye to his parents. She had come through with her family just after he had. Her brother had looked normal enough and so had her mother but the girl was odd. Her brother had the traditional trunk and wire cages for his owl and cat but the girl's trunk was covered in muggle stickers with symbols and phrases he didn't recognize and her two cats were in a plastic muggle cage of some kind, and over her should she had slung a canvas messenger bag. Her clothes were strange too. Sure most magical kids wore muggle clothes but she took it to a different level, she wore a long sleeve gray tee under a black short sleeve one that had a large green x on it and said xbox underneath, she had on a ripped pair of jeans than hugged her legs and a pair of worn black converse sneakers. He had stared at her, normally he would have looked away from someone like that in disgust, why would anyone want to wear and use so many muggle things? But there was something about her that made him curious. He had only looked away when he realized his father was speaking to him. Now there she stood in the doorway to his compartment. She cleared his throat and looked at him questioningly, and he belatedly realized she had asked him a question. He shook his head slightly, “I'm sorry what?” She looked slightly annoyed but repeated herself all the same, “I said, may I sit here?” she pointed at the seat next to him. He nodded and she sat leaning against the wall. He waited for her to introduce herself or something but she didn't. Finally he leaned over and held out his hand. “I'm Draco Malfoy.” She shook his hand but hesitated before she said anything. “I'm Nike, nice to meet you.” He smiled, it was nice name, and didn't notice at first that she hadn't said her last name but before he could ask she pulled some muggle contraption out of her messenger bag and fiddled with it for a moment, then she put a strange headband thing over her head, it looked like earmuffs or something but a wire connected it to the contraption in her hand. She leaned back in her seat and tilted her head back and closed her eyes completely ignoring him. He shrugged and went back to talking to Crabbe and Goyle but every so often he glanced at her to see if she was listening to him. She never was.

 

~ Corbin ~

The ride to the school was pretty fun. She liked Harry and Druid and as far as she could tell they liked her and Ron. Harry bought them all a whole bunch of candy from the cart which meant she and Ron didn't have to eat the sandwiches their mum had packed them, she never remembered what they liked. When they reached the school Druid wandered off into the crowd of first years to try and find the girl he said he was with, Corbin assumed it was his sister but he never said and she hadn't asked. The boats they took to the castle were cool. Once they got there they did a good bit of waiting before they got to go into the great hall and be sorted. The stupid Malfoy boy was in their year, he tried to make friends with Harry and told him that she and her brother weren't the kind of people he should like. She found herself liking Harry even more when he told Malfoy he could figure out the right sort for himself and turned back to his conversation with Ron. Then there was the sorting. Druid was sorted first into Gryffindor which made them happy and Ron groaned when Hermoine was sorted into Gryffindor since they both knew that was what house they would be in but Corbin thought she was pretty nice, even if she was a little bit of a know it all. Then she saw the girl Druid was with, she looked just like him and she wondered if maybe they were twins but if so it was weird cause they didn't have the same last name, she was sorted into Gryffindor as well, and so was Harry which caused extra cheering from the Gryffindor table. Then finally it was her turn she smiled nervously at Ron and went up to the stool and put the hat on her head. She was so nervous, what if she was the first one in her family to be put in a different house? The hat's voice spoke in her head, _another Weasely eh? Well I supposed that's not a surprise_ “Gryffindor!” She sighed with relief and made her way to where Percy was sitting across from Harry and sat down. She looked up just in time to hear the hat send Ron to their table as well. 

 

~ Nike ~

She had a head ache. She hadn't slept well the night before and all she wanted was to sit down and put her headphones on and listen to her music until they got to the school so when Druid found a compartment with three other people in it who all looked friendly and would probably want to talk the whole ride she turned and left to find either an emptier compartment or one with people she wouldn't feel inclined to talk with. She finally found a compartment with three boys in it. Two of them didn't look intelligent enough to talk which was good for her, the other was the blond haired boy she had seen at the station, he seemed like one of those entitled rich boys which she found annoying and was again good for her since she wouldn't feel inclined to talk to him. So she asked if she could sit. He just stared at her, truthfully it was kind of creepy after a minute so she cleared her throat which seemed to get his attention and then she had to repeat herself. Once she sat he introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. The way he said his last name made it sound like some grand title or something and she remembered something Druid had said about certain wizard families that thought bloodlines were extremely important and that muggleborns like her were horrible. She decided not to risk making an enemy and only told him her first name. He looked curious but she ignored him and put her headphones on leaning back and closing her eyes. She could feel him watching her for a moment but then she heard the faint sound of him talking to the other two boys but every once in a while she could feel him looking at her again.

As soon as they reached the school she left the compartment and tried to find Druid. He found her outside just before they got in the boats and she had to explain why she had left him alone. He looked sympathetic as if maybe he understood that she'd had visions last night, then again that was usually why she had trouble sleeping. He told her about the new friends he had made and she decided she'd probably have liked them too, particularly Harry who had grown up with muggles and would probably understand as little as she did, maybe even less since she'd spent the last two years living with her cousin. While they were waiting to be sorted she decided she really didn't like Draco Malfoy when he tried to convince Harry that Ron and Corbin weren't good enough to be friends with. She hadn't met them yet but they looked like nice people. She liked that Harry stood up for them though. When the sorting came she found herself far more nervous than she thought she'd be. Druid was the second one sorted, she was so scared they wouldn't be in the same house. She knew he wanted to be in Gryffindor like his dad but that he wouldn't mind Ravenclaw either since that was his mother's house, but he didn't think he was smart enough for it. She didn't really understand the differences in the houses she just knew she needed to be in the same one as him. When it was finally her turn she put the hat on and began praying for it to shout Gryffindor when suddenly she heard a small voice in her head and she realized it was coming from the hat.  _You're an interesting one, very solitary and rather cunning, and so loyal but so insecure, hmm where to put you? I suppose it should be..._ “Gryffindor!” She grinned and almost ran to sit next to Druid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song – Boy Moves To a New Town With Optimistic Outlook by FM Static


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one, but we're almost done establishing characters, so year 4 starts soon.

_There She was, time stopped when she walked by_

_She's and angel of fashion, with her wings flown high_

~ Draco ~

He frowned as she was sorted into Gryffindor. He wasn't really sure why he was upset. It wasn't like he really knew her, she had barely spoken to him and she clearly didn't like him. And with the way she dressed and acted she was likely muggleborn which meant she definitely didn't belong in Slytherin. But there was something about her that fascinated him. He wasn't sure what it was but he was drawn to her. He shook his head, he refused to obsess about a stupid Gryffindor.

 

~Druid~

After the feast they were led to their house by Corbin and Ron's older brother Percy. He said goodnight to Nike and left her with Corbin as he, Harry and Ron made their way up the stairs to their dormitory. The other boys they shared the room with seemed nice enough. They had already met Neville, who was extremely clumsy and seemed rather forgetful. Dean Thomas was muggleborn like Nike, he was more into sports than the games and movies that Nike and he enjoyed. Seamus was the son of a witch and a muggle, and he was Irish which was very evident in his accent. Both of them seemed like cool guys. None of them stayed up too long. It felt like he had just laid down with Aladdin to sleep when he woke to the sound of the other boys getting ready. He got up to get dressed looking back at his pillow wistfully but Aladdin had already curled up in the warm spot he had left behind. Rolling his eyes at his cat he got dressed and hurried down the stairs to find Nike before breakfast. He found her slouched in one of the giant arm chairs with her headphones around her neck. The volume was lower than normal but he could still here it from across the room. He grinned as he noticed the strange looks the older students were giving her. She was either oblivious to the looks they were giving her or, and more likely, she didn't care, which always made him smile, he loved how his cousin never thought about what other people thought. She looked up as he walked toward her and smiled. “How did you sleep Druid?” He grinned, “doesn't feel like I did. How about you?” She shrugged and got up, “breakfast?”

 

~Corbin~

After the feast they all were led to the Gryffindor common room by Percy. The first years all made their way straight to their rooms. Corbin hesitated in the doorway to their dorm, the other girls had gotten there first and she couldn't help worrying that she'd be left last pick of things just like at home. To her relief however it seemed their beds had been picked for them since each of their trunks already waiting at the bottom of a bed. As she began unpacking she listened to the other girls talk. Lavender was nice but seemed a little ditsy, Parvati seemed sad but that made sense since her twin sister had been sorted into another house, Corbin shuddered to even think what it would have been like to be put in a different house from Ron. Hermoine talked a lot but Corbin could tell the girl was a little scared that she wouldn't fit in, and she made it her goal to become her friend. After a few minutes she realized that Nike wasn't talking. She turned to look at her and found the girl bobbing her head as she stuck a muggle poster to the wall, she had something that looked like earmuffs on her head and didn't seem to be paying any attention to the other girls. Hermoine must have noticed her confusion cause she laughed, “those are headphones, she's listening to music.” That only confused Corbin further, how did someone listen to music through earmuffs? Hermoine clearly realized Corbin didn't understand because she began to explain, “Its hard to understand if you didn't grow up with them but there's an mp3 player in her pocket, its a small storage device, it holds the information for each song, that wire leading to the headphones transfers the information and turns it into sound, the part on her ears is like a small speaker, like on a radio, it makes it so that she can listen to music without others hearing it. Corbin nodded even though she didn't really understand.

The next morning when she got up Nike had already left. When she, Ron and Harry got to breakfast they found Druid and Nike sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table alone. Ron and Harry sat across from them and she decided to sit next to Nike. Maybe if she talked to her the girl would be more friendly, Druid had said all kinds of nice things about her yesterday but Niyke had yet to even say hello to any of them. As she sat Nike looked up and gave her a small smile, “Hi, you're Corbin right?” Corbin grinned and nodded. Nike moved over just a little so Corbin would have space, “I'm Nike, I'm Druid's cousin. Sorry I didn't say hi yesterday, I had the worst migraine ever.” Corbin smiled again, not feeling well definitely made it hard to be nice to people you didn't know, at least now she understood why the girl had seemed so cold. She reached for juice as she answered, “Its alright, I understand. You two are really close for cousins, I thought you were brother and sister.” Nike laughed and shook her head. “No just cousins. We were always pretty close but my parents died two years ago and I've been living with Druid's family ever since.” Corbin couldn't help it, she knew she was staring at the girl, “Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!” Nike shrugged, “Its been two years, its not as bad now. I miss them but I know I still have family who loves me so I'm alright.” Corbin nodded, she didn't know what it was like to loose someone but she did understand how having a family who loved you could make things better. Throughout breakfast she and Nike talked about all kinds of things. Nike asked lots of questions about what her family was like and what it was like to live in the magical world, she knew some things but her aunt and uncle didn't do a lot of magic at home. Corbin also learned a bit more about muggle things. As the day went on she learned Nike never went anywhere without her mp3 thingy in her pocket or her headphones on her head or around her neck. That evening instead of putting the headphones on her ears she left them around her neck and turned the volume up enough that their whole group; Druid, Ron, Harry, Nike and herself, could hear the music. Corbin liked it, it wasn't like the sappy love ballads her mother listened to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder that I love comments :)

_I don't think its very nice_

_To walk around my head all night_

_You got me tangled like a braid tied-twisted_

_I don't think its fair..._

 

~Druid~

The compartment he sat in was empty. He knew Nike was wandering the train with her headphones on trying to keep the vision she'd had fresh until they got to school. Corbin and Hermoine had gone to find her and try to help. Ron and Harry had been in a different compartment and he wasn't sure where they were. He was starting to worry about Nike. He hadn't noticed until this morning when they joined the others on the train but she was starting to act very strange. She had been having her visions since she was six and they had always given her horrible headaches that often turned into migraines, and she'd always sought out solitude when she had one. But on the way to King's Cross this morning she'd had another one, and normally he wouldn't worry except this one happened while she was awake which never happened. And then she had barely acknowledged the others when they found them and even though she had been able to write down the vision in the car she had immediately gone off alone. As he thought about it he realized she'd been acting odd all summer and even last year. She hadn't hung out with them much at all after the night they saved Sirius and she'd been staying locked up in her room most of the summer only coming out when he bugged her to watch movies with him.

He was about to go find Harry and Ron when Corbin came back into the compartment. She sat down across from him with a frown, “She wouldn't talk about it at all, wouldn't even tell us who it was about. And she looked scared. What's going on Druid? Is she alright?” He shrugged and shook his head, “I don't know, she's been odd all summer but she hasn't said anything. She had this vision on the way here while she was awake. That never happened before, at least that I know of. One minute she was talking to Dad about the new solar chargers she wants and the next she was frozen in her seat staring in front of her. It was spooky.” Corbin looked extremely concerned, so was he. If she didn't tell him about a vision he didn't worry but when she wouldn't even tell her best friend he knew something was wrong.

 

~Draco~

He was walking down the train toward his compartment when she ran into him. It was like she didn't even see him. Of course he'd been too distracted thinking about the Triwizard Tournament to notice her either. He looked up and was about to yell at her for it when he saw her eyes. Ever since first year when he'd had to sit next to her in potions he'd been in love with her eyes. She fascinated him, the muggleborn orphan who was raised by wizards. The Gryffindor who at times seemed almost antisocial, the girl who would rather listen to her muggle music and get her work done in the library than hang out with other people and yet somehow still had friends. Her eyes were a beautiful dark gray full of bright green flecks, and normally they seemed full of humor and sarcasm and if you looked closer they were always full of kindness and sometimes a wisdom and pain that didn't belong to someone her age. But today her eyes glistened with un-shed tears and looked haunted and empty. Something was clearly wrong. He had to force himself to just let her keep walking. He wanted so badly to ask her what was wrong, to wrap her in his arms and keep her safe from whatever haunted her thoughts. He knew though that she wouldn't accept him. He was a Slytherin, he constantly tormented her friends and not once had he been as kind to her as he wanted to be. Last year alone he had made fun of her on at least eight different occasions. Besides his father would kill him if he ever learned how he felt about her. So instead of showing her the truth of him he hid behind his mask as she passed him. “Watch it mudblood!” It hurt to say it, but what hurt more was that she didn't react at all, she didn't even seem to notice he was there, let alone that he had insulted her. But maybe that was better than the hurt he'd see in her eyes if she had heard him.

 

~Nike~

She hoped that if she kept raving about those awesome solar chargers that her uncle would take the hint and she'd get them for Christmas. She was about to explain how much faster they would charge her laptop for the eighth time when it happened again. Her vision blurred and then went black for a moment before it cleared. But now instead of the dashboard and the road in front of her she was seeing dark grass and grave stones. To her left was a flickering light of some kind, she looked just in time to see a bright green flash of light and hear someone yell. She realized then that she couldn't see her hands, that meant this vision was of something she wouldn't be present for when it actually occurred. She moved quickly toward the light and the sound and stopped short at the sight of a body. It was a student from school, she recognized him as an older student, she believed from Hufflepuff, but now he was dead on the ground in front of her. She looked up to see Wormtail advancing on another student who she immediately recognized as Harry. She stood frozen as Wormtail performed some ritual, cutting off his own hand and cutting Harry's arm. When Voldemort rose from the cauldron the vision began to fade.

She gasped as her normal vision returned. She could see Druid in the mirror watching her in concern. Her uncle looked over as he pulled up to King's Cross, “you OK kiddo?” She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was starting to scare herself. This was the fifth time that she'd had a vision while awake and the ninth that had involved Harry in an extremely dangerous situation. They had started happening while she was awake the night they had saved Sirius. That night was also the first night she'd had a vision about something that didn't involve her. That vision had confirmed what Trelawny had said to Harry; Wormtail would find Voldemort. Since then all her visions had included Harry and half of them had been without her actual presence. This vision though was the first one that hadn't ended alright. And now she was terrified. First year she'd gone to Dumbledore about her visions. He'd made her promise then to keep her visions secret if she thought telling them might change them. So far she'd kept her promise but now she wanted nothing more than to run to the train and tell Harry. But she wouldn't do it without talking to Dumbledore first which meant she needed to be alone to memorize every detail of what had happened. So when she had stored her stuff on the train and put Sinbad's cage in the compartment with Druid, she put her headphones on, managed a vague wave in return to Corbin's hello, and began wandering the train and replaying the vision in her head.

She was watching Harry's arm give way to the knife for about the fifth time when she walked straight into something fairly solid. Immediately she recognized Malfoy, his white blond hair was hard to miss and she knew the feel of his stare from the many potions classes where he would watch her as they worked as if she didn't notice. She could never figure him out. He was as cruel to her as he was to Hermoine and yet whenever he lashed out at her he seemed as if it hurt him to say it. She didn't apologize for running into him and she didn't look back when he insulted her. Truthfully she wasn't sure why he bothered since she never rewarded him with a response.

Not long after her encounter with Malfoy she realized they were arriving at the school. She hurried to their compartment and tossed her robes on over her jeans and black tank. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Harry. “You alright? You've barely said anything and you disappeared.” She smiled at him, “yeah I'm alright, or I will be at least. I just need some time to process what I saw and figure out _when_ I saw.” She shrugged and hoped he wouldn't pry for more. As they were riding up to the castle in the carriages she noticed Corbin looked worried still. She leaned over and tapped her best friend on the knee. “Hey you, whats up?” For a moment Corbin said nothing as she frowned at her shoes, finally she looked up at Nike. “Look I know your visions can be hard to deal with, I really do. But you act as if no one else exists when you have one, I know you try but you've been getting worse. I mean Nike, you're my best friend and I haven't seen you all summer and just because you had a vision you don't even say 'hi' to me!” Nike grimaced. She knew Corbin had a point, but this time she was right to have spent so long mulling over her vision. She looked around contemplating whether or not she could tell them what she saw. She knew Harry couldn't know, not until she talked to Dumbledore. That meant Ron couldn't know either cause he'd spill, Hermoine would probably be fine and so would Druid. If she stressed enough that Corbin couldn't talk about it....yes she could know. Nike sighed, “I'm sorry Corbin. It was this particular vision, its important and it terrified me.” She held up a hand to stop Corbin from asking a question. “I promise I'll tell you but not now, not here. Harry cannot know, you have to promise me that. Dumbledore made me swear to never let Harry know about visions that were about him being in danger, at least not without talking with him first. That means Ron can't know either cause you know he'll spill. But I want to tell Hermoine so I promise the first opportunity I have with just you three I'll tell you.” Corbin and Druid seemed confused as they studied her but eventually they nodded.

 

~Hermoine~

It was their second night back at school. Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess in the common room. One by one each of them had sneaked away until all of them were sitting in an empty classroom. Hermoine glanced at each of their faces as she waited patiently for Nike to tell them what was going on. Corbin looked worried, which was unusual because she was usually pretty put together and sure of herself even when things got rough. Druid looked like he usually did when something was wrong with Nike; like he wanted to do whatever it took to help her only he had no idea how. But it was Nike's face that told Hermoine just how bad whatever was happening was. In the three years they had known each other Nike had never once looked scared, even when she had the vision of Sirius attacking the fat lady before they'd known he was a good guy, or her vision of Harry fighting the basilisk, she hadn't been scared. Now though Nike looked absolutely terrified. Finally Nike drew a deep breath and began to speak, “Alright, so first I have to tell you about the night we saved Sirius. We had just gotten back to the hospital wing and I was sitting there waiting to be able to leave with you guys when my vision went black. At first I thought maybe I was fainting or something but then I could see again only it wasn't the hospital wing it was a forest and it was dark and I'd never seen it before and I could hear a voice. I couldn't make out what it was saying but then I saw Wormtail and things got louder.” She shuddered then continued, “anyway the details aren't important, I saw Trelanny's prediction come true, I _saw_ Wormtail find Voldemort.” Corbin flinched at the name but Nike ignored her. “I was so freaked out, I'd never had a vision without being asleep first. But then it didn't happen again, weeks went by and my only visions were in my sleep. But then about two weeks after we got home I had another, of things burning and people floating in the air, which must have been the World Cup I guess. After that they got a little more common, I had two more over the summer vacation. Then in the car this morning I had another one,” she shivered again and Hermoine realized there were tears in her eyes, “over the summer a whole bunch of my visions were about Harry, and all of them were him doing something dangerous, but I didn't worry too much cause I mean, you know, that's what he does, those situations just find him. But this morning....I've never been more terrified in my life. I was watching a graveyard and there was this green light, and someone yelling and then there was a dead guy on the ground holding a giant silver trophy cup and there was another guy kneeling over him, like trying to wake him up. And then I realized the second guy was Harry and then Wormtail was there and he cut Harry's arm, and then chopped his own hand off and threw it in a big cauldron and then he put this...thing in and...” Nike gasped a little as she tried to continue speaking. She was white as a ghost now and trembling. Druid had put his arm around her when she mentioned someone being dead and Corbin was hugging herself. Finally Nike spoke again, “he came back, you-know-who, he was back.”

 

~Corbin~

No one spoke, the room was absolutely silent. Nike was trembling, her eyes squeezed shut as she leaned on Druid's shoulder. Corbin was terrified just from hearing the account of the vision, she couldn't imagine how her friend felt having the actual images in her head. Just the fact that she'd called him you-know-who instead of his actually name proved how scared she was, she never used any other name for him, just like Harry. Finally Hermoine spoke, “So why can't Harry know this? I mean I know Dumbledore told you to keep visions about him secret but surely Harry should know that you-know-who is coming back.” Nike stood, shaking her head, “that's what I thought but there's no way of knowing when this was, I mean Harry doesn't really look that much older but it could still be pretty far away. And if it is and I tell him he'll try to change it, and that could just make it worse. Besides, if we know its going to happen we can prepare and be ready when he returns. If we stop it he'll just find another way, and maybe next time I won't see it beforehand.” She trailed off her eyes getting a far away look. Corbin nodded, it made sense that knowing the future could cause more problems than were necessary.

 

~Nike~

Telling the others had been more helpful than she'd thought. Now that she wasn't the only one keeping this horrible secret she didn't feel as if she were suffocating. Harry and Ron were suspicious of them at first, they had noticed their disappearance that night and it was a few weeks before they gave up questioning them about it. The first few months of school were pleasant, she had no massive visions and life was mostly uneventful. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was interesting to say the least. The guys all seemed to think he was awesome, but Hermoine seemed as unsure about his teaching methods as Nike was. They hadn't missed the terror in Neville's eyes that first day of class.

It was late and most of the other Gryffindors had gone to bed. Harry and Ron were playing chess at the table in front of the fire. Hermoine was in the chair behind Ron reading and working on some essay for potions that wasn't due until the next week. Corbin was sitting next to Nike on the couch looking through the paper Ron had finished earlier and doing an eerily good imitation of his handwriting as she fixed his mistakes. Druid sat on the other side of Nike his eyes were closed but she knew he was awake. Nike had her legs over Druid's legs her headphones around her neck playing quietly while she flipped through the sketches Druid had done for her. She had decided a few weeks before that when they went home for Christmas she was going to get a tattoo and since Druid was a great artist and could understand the messy ideas she came up with she'd had him sketch her options for her. She stopped on the fifth sketch and flipped it around to show Druid. “I don't remember talking about this one.” Druid opened his eyes and stared at the page for a moment. “Oh, yeah. I was working on our Transfiguration homework and I got a little bored so I was gonna sketch another of your designs but I couldn't think of them so I drew that, and then I thought you'd like it.” He shrugged and closed his eyes again. Nike smiled and turned to Corbin. “What do you think? I'm liking the cranes.” Corbin took the pages from her hand and flipped through them. “Definitely the cranes, they're very you. Are you sure your aunt will let you get it though?” Druid laughed. “Course she will. Nike can talk them into anything, besides she can always claim that she saw that she had it in a vision so she might as well get it now.” Corbin rolled her eyes, “Druid that's horrible.” Nike shrugged, “it is true though. But I'll try to avoid it. She let me get my lip pierced over the summer remember? I don't think she'd have too much trouble with it. And they're just paper cranes, nothing bad and its not like they're gonna go somewhere inappropriate.” Druid sat up again, “where are you gonna get them anyway?” Niyke shrugged, “not sure. What do you guys think?” Harry looked up from the chess board. “You're talking about this tattoo idea of yours right?” Nike nodded. “I don't know,” he looked at Ron, “what do you think?” It took a full minute of Harry not taking a turn in their game and a kick from Hermoine for Ron to realize they'd asked him a question. “What?” Corbin rolled her eyes. “You're an idiot Ron. We're talking about Nike's tattoo, she picked the cranes but we're discussing where she should get them.” Ron frowned, “I dunno, your back?” Nike shook her head. Hermoine finally put her book down and looked at her, “the outside of your left leg.” Nike frowned at her, “why there?” Hermoine shrugged. “Its your first tattoo, if you later decide you don't really like it then its an easy place to cover with pants, but if you still love it its also an easy place for you to show it off without having to remove clothing.” Nike nodded, “sounds good, left leg it is. Now I just have to hope....” She froze as her vision dimmed again.

 

~Druid~

Ron and Harry stood up from their game, and Hermoine set her books on the floor. They all knew this was another vision. It was the second waking vision she'd had since they'd been back at Hogwarts. Corbin eased herself out from under Nike's back and he stood setting her legs back on the couch. They all stood there waiting for almost ten minutes before her eyes finally fluttered shut before opening and refocusing on what was around her. She sat up slowly blinking slowly. She frowned and looked at Corbin for a moment before looking at Harry. Druid could tell he was waiting to find out if it was about him. He'd caught on the year before that she wouldn't tell him important visions about him, and while we all knew he didn't like it he was really good about not pushing her. She shook her head and he visibly sagged as the tension left his body. Ron was the first person to speak, “So if it wasn't about Harry then what was it?” Nike shrugged. “I'm really not sure. Its the eighth time I've had this vision. I had it first four years ago, the night before we came to Hogwarts.” She looked at Corbin, “You remember how I had a migraine the first day, and you thought I was rude because I never spoke to anyone till the next morning?” Corbin nodded. “Well that was cause the night before I had this weird vision that woke me up, it was the same one. I'm standing in this house, more like a mansion really, and I'm dressed really nice which is weird, and I know I'm waiting for someone but I can't tell who and just as they come through the door the vision ends.” Druid shrugged, she'd told him about the vision before, she had it every now and then and out of all her visions it drove her crazy because she couldn't figure it out. She shook her head and looked up at him, “I think I'm going to go to bed, we have potions in the morning and I don't want detention for falling asleep because a migraine kept me up all night.” He nodded and helped her up off the couch, he watched her as she crossed the room. She was halfway up the stairs when she stopped and then suddenly she was falling.

 

~Nike~

She got halfway up the stairs when it happened again. Her vision went completely black. Then slowly black became colors. She was floating in an endless world of murky water. She looked around but she couldn't discern anything but muck and weeds. Then suddenly someone wearing bright crimson and gold swam past. She frowned, the person had webbed feet and from the bubbles she could tell they were breathing under water. The person glanced behind them and she was surprised to see it was Harry. She followed him as he swam through the murky water. Suddenly the weeds cleared and in the vast opening she could see buildings and she heard an eery song. Glancing around she saw mer-people. They were gathered around four posts in the center of the clearing. Harry dove for the posts and as she followed she realized there were people tied to them, normal people. And she gasped when she realized two of them were Ron and Hermoine.

She closed her eyes as the vision faded. Why did everything hurt? She blinked open her eyes and instead of seeing the ceiling in the Gryffindor common room she saw the arches of the hallway rushing past above her head. Then she realized she was being carried. She turned her head and looked up to see Druid and Harry running side by side to hold her up. Behind them she could hear more footsteps. Within seconds they were through the hospital wing doors. Madame Pomfrey made a distressed sound when she saw them but Niyke couldn't figure out why. She also couldn't figure out why they had brought her here, or why she hurt so much. But when she opened her mouth to talk she began coughing. “My goodness what happened to her?!” Druid set her on the bed as Harry spoke to Madame Pomfrey.

 

~Draco~

The school year was going well. The triwizard tournament had everyone excited about everything and most of the teachers were more lax than usual. The best part for him though was potions. He'd managed to end up with her as his potions partner again. He loved potions. It was his favorite subject, he was the best at it. Sure that stupid mudblood Granger got better grades than him half the time but she had to pour over a recipe before she could do anything. He barely had to glance at it, everything just came naturally. Besides potions was the class where he got to stare at _her_ when she wasn't looking, and he loved getting lost in her eyes, they were so complicated, they were green but not just green, there were browns and blues and grays and even gold in them and yet they were still extremely green. And no matter what there was always a small spark of humor and good nature in them even when she was angry with him. It was a few weeks from Halloween when she stopped coming to class. The first day he didn't really worry, he missed being able to watch her but she would miss a class here and there, it was normal for her. But when an entire week went by without her showing he got worried. And then he got mad at himself for caring. She was a stupid muggle born Gryffindor, he shouldn't care about her at all, not to mention she was friends with St. Potter. But still in the back of his head she was there along with his worry for her, nothing he did could make her leave that corner of his mind.

 

 


	4. Author PSA

Alright so, sorry about updating this so slowly, I've had about nine chapters of this written since the beginning and I like having a backlog so that I always have something to put up even if I'm having writer's block, BUT about three weeks ago my hard drive ate itself and I only just got my computer back but I've lost everything I had, which means now I have to rewrite it all. I'll get another chapter up hopefully soon but I wanted everyone to know I haven't abandoned this piece, I just have to go back and almost start over. So thanks for your patience till now and please just be patient a little longer and hopefully it'll be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Song – Boy Moves To a New Town With Optimistic Outlook by FM Static


End file.
